Das Bild
by wilyoldjane
Summary: Was ging am Ende von Mohabbatein in Narayan Shankar und Raj Aryan vor?


Hallo Ihr Lieben. Hier eine FanFic die ich bereits woanders und unter einem anderen Namen veröffentlicht habe.

Die Idee kam mir, nachdem ich Mohabbatein gesehen habe.

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehören mir. Sie gehören den Yash Raj Studios und vielleicht noch einigen anderen. Ich habe sie mir zum Spaß ausgeliehen und keinen Pfennig (sorry Cent) daran verdient.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Das Bild**

Wie betäubt stand Narayan Shankar noch lange am Kamin und starrte auf die Stelle, wo Raj Aryan gerade noch gestanden hatte. Das prasselnde Kaminfeuer verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme im ganzen Raum, doch Shankar spürte nichts davon. Er fror. Und für einen Moment glaubte er wieder Aryans Stimme zu hören: _„Sie haben im Leben jede Schlacht gewonnen. Aber Sie haben alles verloren, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt". _

Shankar drehte sich um und blickte auf das geschmückte Bild. Megha, seine geliebte Tochter. Wie sehr er sie vermisste! Das Haus war so leer ohne Megha. _„Wissen Sie Mr. Shankar, ich habe kein Foto von Megha. Ich habe nie eins gebraucht. Denn ich sehe Megha überall, überall wo Liebe ist." _Da war sie wieder! Raj Aryans Stimme, so voller Traurigkeit. Sie war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern, und doch erfüllte sie den ganzen Raum.

Mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung löschte Narayan Shankar die Kerzen und Öllampen. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt. Und genauso, wie das Feuer bald erlöschen würde, würde auch Raj Aryan bald aus Gurukul verschwunden sein. Bald würde in Gurukul wieder Ruhe und Disziplin herrschen. Mit einem letzten Seufzen steuerte Narayan Shankar auf sein Schlafzimmer zu.

Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Sobald Shankar die Augen schloss, sah er Raj Aryan wieder vor sich: _„Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum ich zurückgekommen bin?" _hatte Aryan gefragt._ „ Für wen? Das Mädchen, das ich liebe gibt es nicht mehr. Und Vicky, Samir, Karan … Was bedeuten sie mir schon? Ich kannte sie überhaupt nicht. Ich kannte hier überhaupt niemanden. - Der Grund für meine Rückkehr, waren Sie, Mr. Shankar. Der Grund für meine Rückkehr war der Vater des Mädchens, das ich liebe."_

Shankar schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht an Raj Aryan denken. Er hasste den Mann! Oder? In den letzten Wochen hatte er, wenn auch widerwillig, begonnen den jüngeren Mann zu respektieren. Der Mann hatte Mut, das musste Shankar ihm zugestehen. Und er war eine Herausforderung für Shankar gewesen. Wann in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt?_ „Ich kam hierher zurück, weil sie mir erzählt hat, ihr Vater sei sehr nett. Eine harte Schale, aber ein weicher Kern. Ja, diese Schale wollte ich aufbrechen."_

Ist ihm das gelungen? ´Nein! brachte Shankar die leise Stimme in seinem Herzen ärgerlich zum Schweigen. ´Nein, dass ist nicht wahr! Er hatte gesiegt und war froh, dass Aryan Gurukul morgen verlassen würde. Wirklich! Fragte die leise aber hartnäckige Stimme. Und warum schläfst du dann jetzt nicht tief und fest? Warum beherrscht dieser ach so lästige, ärgerliche junge Mann noch immer deine Gedanken?_ „Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber aus meiner Sicht haben Sie …. Verloren."_

Nach einer Weile gab Shankar den Gedanken an Schlaf auf. Erinnerungen an Megha und seine letzte Unterhaltung mit Aryan ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Leise betrat er den einzigen Raum seiner Wohnung, den er seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte: Meghas Zimmer. Alles war noch am selben Platz wie in der Nacht als sie starb. Die Haushälterin Bahadur hatte regelmäßig staubgewischt, aber sonst alles so gelassen, wie es war. An der Wand hing ein Landschaftsbild. Megha hatte es selbst gemahlt. Shankar liebte ihre Bilder und sein Blick wanderte zu der Staffelei. Als er näher trat, erkannte Shankar Megha und sich selbst zu ihrer Linken. Zu ihrer Rechten jedoch war das unfertige Bild eines Mannes: Aryan! _„Ich bin gekommen, weil mir klar geworden ist, dass Megha ohne Sie etwas fehlte. Aber Sie haben nicht gemerkt, dass ihr ohne mich etwas fehlte. Sie brauchte uns beide! Ich wollte das nachholen, was wir in ihrem Leben nicht geschafft haben. Ich wollte ihr geben, was ihr fehlte. Was Megha so vermisst hat."_

Gott! Aryan hatte Recht gehabt!_ „Ich dachte, wenn ich es schaffe, vor Ihren Augen eine Liebe zum Erblühen zu bringen, nur eine … könnten Sie sie vielleicht auch sehen. Dann sähen Sie, wie glücklich sie war. Und das würde Ihren Schmerz lindern. Ich bin gekommen, um Ihren Schmerz zu teilen, Mr. Shankar. Und meine Liebe."_

Raj Aryan Malhotra. Der Mann war nicht gekommen, um ihn oder Gurukul zu zerstören, das war Shankar mit einem Mal klar. Er war gekommen, um sein, Narayan Shankars, Freund zu sein. _„Wie gesagt, Mr. Aryan: Im Kampf zwischen Liebe und Angst wird die Angst immer siegen. Ich wusste, dass ich gewinne. Ich wusste es."_ Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er Aryan nie wirklich verstanden hatte. Seine eigenen Worte klangen nun auf einmal furchtbar arrogant in seinen Ohren. Er sah auf das Gemälde. Meghas Augen schienen direkt auf ihn gerichtet zu sein._ „Sie haben im Leben jede Schlacht gewonnen. Aber Sie haben alles verloren, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Damals war es eine Tochter, heute ein Sohn."_

„Megha, es tut mir Leid!"

Der Morgen war gekommen. Narayan Shankar konnte das leise Murmeln der Studenten hören. Keiner zweifelte nach dem Vorfall im Dorf an dem Grund der Versammlung. Shankar trat vor die Studenten und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. Shankar war erfreut, Aryan an seinem üblichen Platz im Gang hinter den Studenten zu sehen. Der Mann wirkte ein wenig blasser als sonst, aber ruhig.

Sicher, dass die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn gerichtet war begann Narayan Shankar seine Rede: „25 Jahre lang…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auch Raj Aryan konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen. Der Gedanke an Narayan Shankar ließ ihn lange nicht los. Shankar war ein einsamer Mensch – auch wenn Raj der Einzige zu sein schien, der dies wahrnahm. Seine strenge und unnachgiebige Fassade hatte nur hin und wieder kaum wahrnehmbare Risse bekommen. Wie damals, als Raj Shankar um die Erlaubnis für das Holi – Fest gebeten hatte. Er hatte Shankar mit der Tika auf der Stirn geehrt. Raj Aryan hatte die Verwunderung in Shankars Augen wahrgenommen. Zum ersten Mal sah er etwas anderes als Missbilligung in Shankars Augen. Diese kleinen Risse, die niemand außer Raj zu sehen schien hatten Raj immer wieder hoffen lassen, die harte Schale eines Narayan Shankar doch noch aufbrechen zu können.

Der drohende Ausschluss seiner drei Schützlinge hatte Raj jetzt aber zu einem drastischen Schritt gezwungen – er musste seine Niederlage eingestehen.

Auch Shankars Bedingung lag ihm schwer auf der Seele: „_Ich möchte, dass sie morgen vor die Studenten treten und ihnen sagen, dass alles, was Sie ihnen beigebracht, alles, an das Sie geglaubt haben, falsch war. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihnen sagen, dass Sie nicht an die Liebe glauben. Das alles nur Gerede war. Das Sie sie auf den falschen Weg gebracht haben und es Ihnen Leid tut. Und dann werden Sie ohne Aufsehen Gurukul den Rücken kehren, an einen fernen Ort gehen und nie wieder kommen."_

Kurz und gut: Narayan Shankar verlangte von ihm, alles zu verleugnen, woran er glaubte. Er verlangte von Raj, alles, was er mit den Jungs erarbeitet hatte, zu zerstören. Hoffte Shankar, damit auch Raj Aryan zu zerstören? Er hatte Shankars Bedingungen akzeptiert. Eine andere Möglichkeit, den drei Jungs sein eigenes Schicksal zu ersparen, gab es nicht. _„Ich wollte keinen neuen Raj Aryan schaffen. Ich wollte verhindern, dass es weitere Raj Aryans gibt!"_

Shankars Bedingungen trafen Raj tiefer, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Nicht das er von dem Mann Nachsicht hätte erwarten können. Und doch - das Gefühl, dass Shankar damit bezweckte, auch ihn zu zerstören verletzte ihn sehr.

So wie Shankar war auch Raj Aryan allein. Seine Mutter war gestorben, als er noch ein Junge war. Dann, nur kurze Zeit nachdem Raj Gurukul hatte verlassen müssen, war auch sein Vater gestorben. Geschwister hatte Raj nicht. In den Monaten nach dem Tod seines Vaters war Raj nach und nach klar geworden, dass es nur noch einen Menschen gab, mit dem ihm etwas wie Familie verband: Narayan Shankar. In den darauf folgenden Jahren hatte Raj auf seine Rückkehr nach Gurukul hingearbeitet. Ihm war klar, dass Shankar ihn nicht ohne eine entsprechende Reputation einstellen würde.

Was für Raj aber noch schlimmer war als das, was ihm am nächsten Morgen bevorstand, war das Gefühl, für Megha versagt zu haben. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, Shankars harte Schale aufzubrechen. Raj hatte seiner Megha nicht geben können, was sie sich am meisten gewünscht hatte: Ihren Vater und den Mann, den sie liebte in Frieden miteinander. Shankar würde der wahre Verlierer sein- und er merkte es nicht einmal._ „Wie gesagt, Mr. Aryan: Im Kampf zwischen Liebe und Angst wird die Angst immer siegen. Ich wusste, dass ich gewinne. Ich wusste es."_

Als er Shankar dort stehen sah, vor Meghas Bild, hatte er nur eines gefühlt – Mitleid. Mitleid mit diesem Mann, der alles verloren hatte, ohne es zu merken. Dem noch immer nicht klar war, dass er mit Raj den letzten Menschen von sich stieß, der für ihn da sein, sein Sohn sein wollte – denn das war genau das, was Raj Aryan empfand. Die Liebe eines Sohnes. Und genau das war es gewesen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, Shankar noch einmal die Stirn zu bieten und ihm den Grund seiner Rückkehr zu nennen.

„Oh Megha! Es tut mir so Leid!" wisperte er und schloss die Augen. Wie sehr er sie vermisste! Raj fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Die Augen weiter geschlossen spürte Raj, wie Megha die Arme um ihn legte und er fand endlich Ruhe.

Als Raj Aryan die Augen öffnete wurde es gerade hell. Von dem Fenster seines Zimmers aus konnte er den Tempel sehen. Megha stand neben dem Tempel und winkte ihm zu. Nach einem kurzen Zögern verließ Raj das Zimmer. Es war an der Zeit, seinen Zwist mit Gott zu begraben.

Das Murmeln der Studenten erfüllte die Aula. Jeder war sich bewusst, dass jetzt das große Strafgericht drohte. Als Shankar auf das Podium trat, herrschte schlagartig Stille. Raj Aryan stand an seinem üblichen Platz hinter den Studenten. Shankar würde erst sprechen. Raj würde seinen Teil der Vereinbahrung halten – er war bereit.

Shankar begann seine Rede: „25 Jahre lang…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_25 Jahre war ich stolz auf diese Einrichtung und ihre Prinzipien: Tradition, Ehre und Disziplin. Ich habe fest geglaubt, ich mache aus meinen Studenten intelligentere, fähigere und bessere Menschen. Menschen, die im Leben jede Schlacht gewinnen. Ich war stolz auf die Tatsache, dass in jedem Gurukul-Absolventen ein Narayan Shankar steckt Aber heute stehe ich hier und bin nicht sehr stolz." _

Raj Aryan fühlte sich mit jedem Wort Shankars unwohler. Hatte er in seinem Versuch, Shankar die Liebe wieder näher zu bringen, dem Mann so viel genommen? Sah Shankar in Raj´s Handlungen einen Angriff auf sein Lebenswerk? Das hatte er nicht gewollt. In diesem Moment glaubte Raj, Shankar nie wieder in die Augen sehen zu können.

„_Denn ich mag den Narayan Shankar, der hier steht, nicht besonders. Denn der Narayan Shankar, der heute hier steht, hat in seinem Leben nichts gewonnen. Er hat alles verloren. Er leidet." _Für einen Moment schien Shankars Stimme zu versagen. Raj starrte ihn nur an, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Ohren trauen konnte. War er wirklich doch zu Meghas Vater durchgedrungen? Zu dem liebvollen Mann, von dem Megha immer gesprochen hatte? Hoffnung machte sich in Raj Aryans Herzen breit.

„_Er ist ein sturer, unglücklicher Mann, der den Sinn des Lebens nicht verstanden hat. Und wenn er heute zurückblickt, beschleicht ihn das Gefühl, dass seine Studenten ebenso traurig und einsam sein müssen. Weil er sie nie aufmunternd angelächelt hat, wenn sie sich gefürchtet haben. Er hat sie nie gelobt, wenn sie etwas gut gemacht haben. Er hat sie nie getröstet, wenn sie traurig waren. Weil er glaubte, Liebe und Zuneigung zu zeigen, führe zu Schmerz, und wer Schmerz erleide, sei schwach. Und mit der Zeit wurde er so hart, dass er vergaß, was Liebe ist. Und heute möchte er am Liebsten all seine Studenten zu sich rufen, sie in den Arm nehmen, sich bei ihnen entschuldigen und ihnen sagen: Im Leben geht es darum Liebe zu geben und zu bekommen, um nichts anderes. Um nichts anderes." ´_Oh Megha, siehst du es? Kann es wirklich wahr sein?

„_Aber das kann er nicht. Er kann die Uhr nicht zurückdrehen. Aber etwas kann er tun. Etwas, das er seit 25 Jahren nicht getan hat und das er schon längst hätte tun sollen: sich ändern. Er wird sich ändern müssen._

_Die alte Generation muss sich von ihren alten Traditionen lösen, damit eine neue Generation neue Traditionen schaffen kann. Nun…. Es wird Zeit, meinen Platz zu räumen. Für jemanden, der mir etwas Wichtiges gezeigt hat: Respekt gewinnt man nicht durch Angst, sondern durch Liebe." _

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Rede sah Narayan Shankar Raj Aryan direkt an. Ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über das sonst so strenge Gesicht. An Aryans Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, dass der Mann mit allem gerechnet hatte, nur nicht damit.

„_Mr. Raj Aryan, kommen Sie bitte nach vorn."_

Alle, Studenten und Lehrer drehten sich nach Raj Aryan um. Für einige Sekunden stand Raj nur da, geschockt und unfähig an irgendetwas zu denken. Tränen der Freude liefen über sein Gesicht. Als er schließlich durch den Gang nach vorne ging, fingen die Studenten an zu klatschen. Nach und nach fielen auch die Lehrer ein.

Auf dem Podium standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber. Eine Weile blickten sie sich nur an: Gegner, die keine Gegner mehr waren. Dann legte Shankar die Hände zur Bitte zusammen und tat etwas, was er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte: er verlangte nicht – er bat um etwas.

„_Ich bitte Sie, meinen Platz einzunehmen, die Verantwortung für Gurukul zu übernehmen und meinen Studenten beizubringen, welche Bedeutung die Liebe und das Leben haben. Damit ich von nun an mit Stolz sagen kann, dass in jedem Gurukul – Absolventen ein Raj Aryan steckt. _

_Und vielleicht…." _Shankars Stimme versagte. Tränen lagen in seinen Augen und seine Stimme zitterte als er schließlich fortfuhr:_ „Vielleicht kann meine Tochter mir dann vergeben."_

Shankar senkte die Augen. Das war das Schwerste gewesen, was er seit langem getan hatte. Was würde Aryan jetzt tun? Würde er annehmen? Wie zur Antwort spürte er Aryans Hände auf den seinen. Aryan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann tat er etwas, was er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Gurukul sich immer zu tun geweigert hatte: er berührte Shankars Füße. In dieser einen Geste lag alles, was Narayan Shankar wissen musste: Akzeptanz, Respekt, Vergebung und Liebe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Rücktritt Shankars und Raj Aryans Ernennung war das Gesprächsthema des Tages (und das der darauf folgenden). Es kursierten die erstaunlichsten Gerüchte darüber, wie es Aryan gelungen war, Shankar zu besiegen – und die Versionen wurden immer abenteuerlicher. Auch die Lehrer sprachen kaum über etwas anderes. Unterricht war unter diesen Umständen nicht möglichen.

Karan, Samir und Vicky waren mehr als nur ein wenig erleichtert. Es war wie ein Wunder. Noch vor wenigen Stunden waren fest davon überzeugt gewesen, Gurukul für immer verlassen zu müssen. Wie hätten sie das ihren Eltern beibringen sollen? Keine andere Schule hätte sie aufgenommen. Was wäre aus ihnen geworden? Was wäre mit Ishika, Kiran und Sanjana geschehen? Und jetzt! Sie würden Gurukul nicht verlassen müssen. Alles hatte sich zum Guten gewendet. Wie alle anderen in Gurukul fragten sich auch die drei wie in aller Welt Raj Aryan das bewerkstelligt hatte.

„Er hat auf jeden Fall nicht damit gerechnet, Mr Shankars Platz einzunehmen!" meinte Karan als die drei ihr altes Zimmer wieder bezogen.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?" Vicky schleuderte gerade einen Armvoll Socken in eine Schublade. Samir schüttelte den Kopf, und das nicht nur wegen der Socken.

„Na hör mal, er war genauso überrascht wie wir!"

„Nun!" meinte Vicky, während er seine letzten Sachen im Schrank verstaute. „Was immer er getan hat – es hat funktioniert."

Auch ein Großteil der Lehrer sah Aryans Ernennung zum Schulleiter durchaus positiv – das heißt, mit einer Ausnahme. Mr. Sira konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, das Shankar ausgerechnet zu Gunsten von Raj Aryan zurückgetreten war. Jahrelang war er seinen Pflichten als Shankars Stellvertreter gewissenhaft nachgekommen. Nie hatte er sich beschwert, hatte die Traditionen Gurukuls nach Kräften aufrechterhalten. Und dann! Dann war dieser Raj Aryan erschienen, hatte alles was bisher gegolten hatte in Frage gestellt – und wurde dafür nun Schulleiter. Sicher, er hatte Aryan für seinen Mut bewundert, Shankar auf seinem eigenen Territorium herauszufordern. Doch war Sira davon ausgegangen, dass Raj Aryans Anwesenheit in Gurukul nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Schließlich hatte er, Sunder Sira, sein Leben lang darauf hingearbeitet, Schulleiter der angesehensten Eliteschule des Landes zu werden. Wie konnte Shankar nur einen dahergelaufenen Musiklehrer zu seinem Nachfolger machen?

Sira konnte sich Shankars drastischen Wandel nicht erklären. An einem Tag sah es so aus, als würde Shankar nichts lieber tun als Raj Aryan mitsamt seiner Geige vor die Tür zu setzen und am nächsten ernannte er ihn zu seinen Nachfolger. Was war geschehen? Nun! Sicher würde ein Brief an den Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden von Gurukul bestimmt nicht schaden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie saßen in Shankars, nein Aryans Büro. Shankar erklärte Raj, wo welche Unterlagen zu finden waren, welche dringenden Termine anlagen usw. Eben alles was die Leitung einer Institution wie Gurukul umfasste. Das ganze Büro war, wie Aryan nicht anders erwartet hatte, hervorragend organisiert. Raj wurde zu seiner Erleichterung schnell klar, das trotz der immensen Arbeit, die die Leitung von Gurukul erfordern würde, er auch weiter würde unterrichten können.

„Sie müssen ein Treffen mit dem Aufsichtsrat von Gurukul einberufen." Fuhr Shankar gerade fort. „Die Mitglieder müssen von uns beiden über die neuen Gegebenheiten informiert werden." Raj nickte nur. Das würde ein interessantes Treffen werden. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Aufsichtsrat von Gurukul mehr als nur ein wenig irritiert sein würde, wenn Shankar ihnen einen Musiklehrer als seinen Nachfolger präsentieren würde. Shankar wusste sofort, woran Aryan dachte. Er verzog keine Miene, aber seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert als er weiter sprach: „Der Aufsichtsrat wird meiner Empfehlung folgen. Alles andere liegt bei Ihnen."

Sie arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht. Das letzte, was Narayan Shankar Raj an diesem Abend überreichte, waren die Schlüssel für die Tore von Gurukul. _Nicht, dass er sie oft benötigen wird_´ dachte sich Shankar. ´_Ich müsste mich sehr täuschen, wenn die Tore Gurukuls jemals wieder verschlossen wären!_ Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung schlief Narayan Shankar in dieser Nacht so gut wie lange nicht mehr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie jeden Morgen machte sich Narayan Shankar auch am nächsten Tag noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zum See, der zu Gurukuls Anwesen gehörte. Shankar atmete die frische Morgenluft ein. Er liebte die morgendliche Stille. Hier unten am See tankte er Kraft für den gesamten Tag. Seit 50 Jahren maß sich Narayan Shankar jeden Morgen mit der Sonne. Doch an diesem Morgen war irgendetwas anders. Der Gedanke, weiter die Sonne herauszufordern, in die Sonnenstrahlen zu blicken ohne zu blinzeln fühlte sich – falsch an und anmaßend.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ließ Shankar aufsehen. Raj Aryan stand neben ihm. Die Augen waren geschlossen und Aryan hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, als wollte er die ganze Welt in seinen Morgengruß miteinbeziehen. So stand er da. Ganz ruhig und entspannt und wartete auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Was Shankar jedoch fesselte war der Ausdruck auf Raj Aryans Gesicht: so friedlich und entspannt.

Verwundert stellte Shankar fest, dass er diesen Mann beneidete. Er beneidete ihn um diese innere Ruhe, um seinen festen Glauben an die Macht der Liebe, die so tief in ihm lebte, dass sie jeden um ihn herum auf ihre eigene Weise zu beeinflussen schien. Und gleichzeitig ergriff Shankar ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Denn Raj Aryan gab all das, um was Shankar ihn beneidete bedingungslos und aus vollem Herzen.

Wäre außer Shankar und Aryan noch jemand anders zu dieser frühen Stunde auf gewesen hätte er das kleine aber durch und durch echte Lächeln gesehen, dass Shankars Gesicht erhellte. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren begrüßte Narayan Shankar die Sonne mit geschlossenen Augen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einige Tage waren vergangen und so nach und nach setzte sich in Gurukul wieder der normale Tagesablauf durch. Shankar und Raj arbeiteten eng zusammen. Noch neu in seinen Pflichten als Leiter von Gurukul hatte Aryan jedoch kein Problem damit Shankar hier und da um einen Rat zu bitten. Nicht, das er diesen oft benötigte. Doch Shankar hatte Gurukul so lange geleitet, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich sofort aus dem Geschehen zurückzuziehen. Shankar wusste sehr wohl, dass Raj Aryan seine Hilfe oft nicht wirklich benötigte, weshalb es ihn umso mehr freute, dass dieser ihn immer wieder mit einbezog. Tatsächlich war Narayan Shankar beeindruckt, wie schnell sich Aryan in seine neuen Aufgaben herein fand.

Es war ein ruhiger Abend. Narayan Shankar kontrollierte die Gänge. Dies war eine der Gewohnheiten, die Shankar nicht ablegen wollte. Seit mehr als 25 Jahre machte er jeden Abend einen letzen Rundgang durch die Korridore seiner Schule. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Das Gefühl, das alles in Ordnung war.

Durch ein Fenster im Südkorridor fiel Licht in den halbdunklen Gang. Draußen war der Pavillon war hell erleuchtet. Eine einzelne Gestalt stand direkt in der Mitte. Leise, wie ein ferner Gesang klangen die Töne von Raj Aryans Geige herauf.

Als Shankar dem Pavillon näher kam erkannte er die Melodie. Es war dasselbe Lied, welches Aryan so oft spielte - vor allem abends, wenn er allein im Pavillon war. Wie sehr hatte Shankar früher der Klang dieser Geige gestört. Und heute? In den letzten Tagen war Raj außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht zum Spielen gekommen. Oft hatte er bis spät in die Nacht in seinem Büro gesessen um, sich in seine neuen Aufgaben einzuarbeiten. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte Shankar begonnen, den allabendlichen Gesang von Raj Aryans Geige zu vermissen.

„Eine schöne Melodie!" Raj drehte sich überrascht um als er Shankars Stimme hörte. Bisher hatte Shankar ihn nur ein Einziges Mal hier in seinem ´Klassenzimmer aufgesucht – und es war kein Höflichkeitsbesuch gewesen. Raj lächelte. Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln.

„Das Mädchen, für das ich diese Melodie schrieb, war noch viel schöner!"

Shankar starrte ihn an. Dann begriff er: Megha! Raj hatte dieses Lied für Megha geschrieben. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Dann wandte sich Shankar zum Gehen.

„ Gute Nacht – Raj!"

„Gute Nacht Mr. Shankar!" Shankar zögerte einen Moment.

„Nennen Sie mich Narayan, Raj!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amitabh Khan, seines Zeichens ehemaliger Absolvent von Gurukul, erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und Vorsitzender des Aufsichtsrates von Gurukul erledigte gerade seine tägliche Post. Ein unscheinbarer Briefumschlag mit der Aufschrift Persönlich und Vertraulich lag obenauf. Sorgfältig faltete er das Schreiben auseinander und begann zu lesen.

Sehr geehrter Vorsitzender,

sehr geehrte Mitglieder des Aufsichtsrates,

sicher sind Sie von der Ablösung Mr. Narayan Shankars durch Mr. Raj Aryan in der Leitung von Gurukul informiert worden.

Selbstverständlich ist es mir als langjähriges Mitglied des Lehrkörpers bekannt, dass Mr. Shankar mit der Wahl seines Nachfolgers durchaus im Rahmen seiner Kompetenzen gehandelt hat. Jedoch möchte ich hiermit meine Bedenken in Bezug auf seine Wahl zum Ausdruck bringen.

Mr. Raj Aryan stieß mit Beginn des Herbstsemesters zum Stab von Gurukul. Er wurde in der Eigenschaft als Musiklehrer eingestellt, ein Wahlfach, welches hier in der langjährigen Geschichte Gurukuls bisher nicht angeboten wurde. In dieser kurzen Zeit hat Mr. Aryan erwirkt, dass Studenten außerhalb Gurukuls zum Teil zweifelhafte Aushilfsjobs annehmen dürfen. Neben diesen Veränderungen, die von einem Großteil des Kollegiums nicht gut geheißen werden, zeigte Mr. Aryan nur wenig Respekt gegenüber den Traditionen Gurukuls. So weigerte er sich u.a. am gemeinsamen Gebet im Tempel teilzunehmen. Auch handelte er wiederholt im Gegensatz zu direkten Anweisungen Mr. Shankars.

Warum Mr. Shankar derartige Disziplinlosigkeiten duldete und diesen Mann zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmte entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Auch bleibt Mr. Aryans Kompetenz, eine Einrichtung wie Gurukul leiten zu können, zu überprüfen.

Sicher sind auch Sie, verehrter Vorsitzender und verehrte Mitglieder des Aufsichtsrates um den künftigen Ruf Gurukuls besorgt. Ich verbleibe deshalb mit freundlichen Grüßen

Hochachtungsvoll.

Sunder Sira

Stellvertretender Schulleiter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Woche nach dem unerwarteten Wechsel sollte das Erste Treffen Raj Aryans mit dem Aufsichtrat stattfinden. Am späten Vormittag trafen nach und nach die Mitglieder in Gurukul ein. Wie es in Gurukul Tradition war, erwarteten sowohl Narayan Shankar als scheidender Schulleiter, als auch Raj Aryan als neuer Herr von Gurukul sie am Haupteingang.

Amitabh Khan traf als Erster ein. Der Aufsichtsratsvorsitzende war ein mittelgroßer, schlanker Mann von 47 Jahren. Sein strenges, schmales Gesicht wurde von einem Paar stahlblauer Augen beherrscht. Obwohl schon fast fünfzig, war Khans dunkelbraunes Haar nur von wenigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Gekleidet war Khan in einem schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und blauer Krawatte.

Während Shankar und Aryan ihren ersten Gast begrüßten, trafen zwei weitere Mitglieder ein. Yash Akhtar war ein großer kräftiger Mann von 62 Jahren in einem dunkelblauer traditioneller Kleidung. Akhtar gehörte die Akhtar Hotelkette mit Niederlassungen in Indien, London und der Schweiz. Auch er war, wie alle anderen Mitglieder des Aufsichtsrates, ein ehemaliger Student Gurukuls.

Neben Akhtar fiel der kleine, zierlich gebaute Mann der ihm folgte kaum auf. Ram Mehra war mit seinen 42 Jahren das jüngste Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates. Er war ähnlich gekleidet wie sein Begleiter. Mehra, seines Zeichens Professor für Geschichte an der Universität Bombay, hatte ein schmales Gesicht mit freundlichen, tiefschwarzen Augen, die hinter den dicken Brillengläsern so groß wie die einer Eule wirkten.

Aryan und Shankar begrüßten auch diese beiden Männer höflich. Khan sah sich um:

„So fehlen nur noch Mr. Sharma und Mr. Syed." Stellte er mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln fest. Die Sitzung sollte in einer Viertelstunde anfangen und Khan schätzte Verzögerungen genauso wenig wie Narayan Shankar.

„Mr. Sharma lässt sich entschuldigen", wandte sich nun Mehra an Shankar. „Ein dringender Termin, der sich leider nicht verschieben ließ." Akhtar brummte verärgert. Er hatte kein Verständnis für derart kurzfristige Terminabsagen.

Wenige Minuten später traf auch Javed Syed, das letzte noch fehlende Mitglied ein. Sein: „Ich bin doch nicht etwa zu spät, meine Herren?" erinnerte Raj Aryan ein wenig an seinen Schüler Vicky. Syed, ein früh ergrauter 50jähriger mit unruhigen grauen Augen, leitete eine erfolgreiche Anwaltskanzlei in Bombay.

Die Aufsichtsratssitzung sollte im Konferenzraum, einem großen hellen Raum neben Aryans Büro, stattfinden. Um ihre Gäste mit einem kleinen Imbiss zu begrüßen, hatte Aryan Kaffee, Tee und Obst bereitstellen lassen.

Während die Männer sich an dem runden Konferenztisch nieder ließen, betrachteten sie Aryan mit zum Teil neugierigen und zum Teil ablehnenden Blicken. Sie alle hatten das Anschreiben von Mr. Sira in Kopie erhalten und waren gelinde gesagt neugierig auf den neuen Schulleiter. Was immer an den Anschuldigungen durch Mr. Sira dran war, Raj Aryan musste Narayan Shankar nachhaltig beeindruckt haben, dass war ihnen allen klar.

Amitabh eröffnete die Sitzung und stellte für Raj Aryan sämtliche Mitglieder noch einmal ausführlich.

Dann ergriff Narayan Shankar das Wort. Er gab seinen Rücktritt als Schulleiter offiziell bekannt und stellte den Anwesenden Raj Aryan als Nachfolger vor. An diesem Punkt mischte sich Amitabh Khan ein. Den Brief von Mr. Sira auseinanderfaltend begann er: „Mr. Shankar, bevor wir mit diesem Treffen fortfahren, möchte ich noch einmal das Wort ergreifen." Auf Shankars Nicken fuhr er fort: „Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass dem Aufsichtsrat Beschwerden in Bezug auf Mr. Aryans Verhalten zugetragen wurden. Ich habe hier ein Schreiben Ihres bisherigen Stellvertreters aus dem ich hier zitiere: ´Mr. Aryan zeigt nur wenig Respekt gegenüber den Traditionen Gurukuls oder hier: ´Auch handelte er wiederholt im Gegensatz zu direkten Anweisungen Mr. Shankars. Wie Sie sich denken können, sind wir als Aufsichtsrat deshalb über Ihre Wahl ein wenig verwundert." Die anderen Aufsichtsratsmitglieder nickten beifällig.

Während Khan sprach war Shankars Miene starr geworden. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn auch wenn er sonst äußerlich völlig ruhig wirkte. Wie konnte Sira sich eine solche Unverschämtheit erlauben? Aryan, der bisher kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte fand nun, dass es an der Zeit war sich einzumischen: „Entschuldigung Mr. Khan, kann ich das Anschreiben bitte mal sehen?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und freundlich. Nichts ließ erkennen, ob er verärgert oder verletzt war. Khan war von dieser Ruhe beeindruckt. Er reichte sowohl Aryan, als auch Shankar jeweils eine Kopie des Schreibens.

Raj Aryan las den Brief Siras an Mr. Khan sorgfältig durch. Nun, der Mann wusste, wie man sich wirkungsvoll beschwerte! Er hatte genau die richtigen Punkte angesprochen: Traditionen, Disziplin bzw. das Fehlen davon und Sorge um die Zukunft Gurukuls. Sicher, Aryan hätte sich gewundert, wenn der Übergang von Shankar zu ihm als Schulleiter ohne jede Schwierigkeiten abgelaufen wäre. Das alle Lehrer geschlossen hinter ihm standen, wäre schlichtweg zu einfach gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich persönlich angegriffen, denn gerade Sira hatte seine Aktionen niemals öffentlich kritisiert.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, hat Mr. Sira nichts ausgelassen." Stellte Aryan äußerlich ruhig festgestellt. „Allerdings hätte er sich ruhig ein wenig genauer ausdrücken können!" Sowohl der Aufsichtsrat, als auch Shankar starrten Aryan ungläubig an. Hatte er gerade sämtliche Anschuldigungen Siras bestätigt? Raj Aryan schien die fassungslosen Blicke der anderen Männer nicht wahrzunehmen und fuhr direkt an Amitabh Khan gewandt fort: „Lassen Sie mich dies etwas genauer erklären, Herr Vorsitzender." Khan nickte nur. Auf diese Erklärung war er gespannt.

„Wie Sie wissen, kommen ein Großteil unserer Studenten aus Familien der Mittelschicht. Ihre Eltern arbeiten zumeist hart, um ihnen das Studium finanzieren zu können. Aufgrund dessen besteht bei vielen dieser jungen Männer der verständliche Wunsch, ihre Eltern soweit wie möglich zu entlasten. Mehr noch. Bei vielen ist ein Aushilfsjob eine Sache der finanziellen Notwendigkeit.

Mr. Sira spricht von zweifelhaften Tätigkeiten. Ich kann an Freizeitjobs wie Klavierunterricht, Tanzunterricht oder Serviertätigkeiten in einem Café nichts Anstößiges finden. Auch sind mir keine Beschwerden von Seiten anderer Kollegen zu Ohren gekommen und keiner der Aushilfsjobs hat sich auf die Leistungen des betreffenden Studenten ausgewirkt. Die Möglichkeit, selber Geld zu verdienen wird von den Studenten als Privileg empfunden. Sie strengen sich sehr an, um dieses Privileg nicht zu verlieren.

Auch möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass auch andere Institutionen wie Gurukul Aushilfsjobs unterstützen, ja sogar teilweise selber anbieten." Hier nickten sowohl Mehra, als auch Khan. Diese Praxis war ihnen durchaus bekannt. Derweil blickte Javed Syed unsicher. Yash Akhtars Miene war weiterhin abweisend. Aryan fuhr fort: „Was das gemeinsame Gebet betrifft, so hatte ich hier für mein Nichtteilnehmen persönliche Gründe. Selbstverständlich hat Mr. Shankar mich auf mein Fehlen bei den gemeinsamen Gebeten angesprochen. Ich habe meine Gründe Mr. Shankar dargelegt und er hat sie respektiert."

Khan sah Shankar überrascht an. Die persönlichen Beweggründe eines anderen so einfach zu akzeptieren war nun wirklich nicht unbedingt Shankars Art. Noch erstaunter war er über den Blick, den Shankar Aryan zuwarf. War Shankar amüsiert? Und noch was lag in Shankars Blick: Respekt. Nun – wie Raj Aryan den Respekt Shankars errungen hatte war eine Geschichte, die Khan zu gerne eines Tages hören würde.

Tatsächlich war Shankar von Raj´s ruhigem und sicherem Auftreten beeindruckt. Raj hatte Recht: Die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen war auf jeden Fall die bessere Lösung. Shankar kannte Amitabh Khan gut. Der Mann würde Raj Aryan dadurch, dass dieser zu seinen Entscheidungen stand, viel eher akzeptieren.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut!" schaltete sich Yash Akhtar ein. „jedoch schreibt Mr. Sira zudem davon, dass Sie sich wiederholt direkten Anweisungen Shankars widersetzt haben! Das bedeutet für mich Mr. Aryan, das Ihnen anscheinend die Disziplin fehlt, die die Leitung einer Einrichtung für Gurukul verlangt."

Raj Aryan betrachtete Akhtar nachdenklich. Die ganze Haltung dieses Mannes strahlte Ablehnung und Geringschätzigkeit aus. Seine Frage zielte eindeutig darauf hin, dass Raj entweder nicht die notwendige Disziplin besaß, oder dass Narayan Shankar nicht die Stärke hatte, sich gegen den Jüngeren durchzusetzen.

„Mr. Akhtar, was meine Handlungen - lassen Sie mich zitieren: ´im Gegensatz zu direkten Anweisungen Mr. Shankars betrifft, so ist dies eine Angelegenheit ausschließlich zwischen Mr. Narayan Shankar und mir. Das ist alles, was ich zu diesem Thema zu sagen gedenke."

Raj Aryan war froh, als auch das letzte Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates am Abend die Tore Gurukuls passierte. Nicht, dass Siras Beschwerde ihn wirklich überrascht hatte. Doch war dies für sein erstes Treffen mit dem Aufsichtsrat nicht gerade eine gute Grundlage gewesen. Er würde sich bald näher mit Sira befassen müssen.

Die Entscheidung des Aufsichtsrates war letztendlich drei zu einer Stimme für Raj ausgefallen. Khan und Mehra hatte Raj s Auftreten und Direktheit überzeugt. Sie würden auch künftig nicht wirklich ein Problem sein; Syed war ein unsicherer Faktor und Akhtar war ihm gegenüber eindeutig ablehnend eingestellt. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich Raj Shankar zu: „Was halten Sie jetzt von einer Tasse Tee, Narayan?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narayan Shankar sah sich in Raj Aryans Wohnzimmer um. Es war das erste Mal, dass er die Wohnung des jüngeren betrat. Raj wohnte noch immer in den zwei Zimmern, die ihm als Musiklehrer zugewiesen worden waren. Über einer kleinen Kommode hingen zwei Bilder an der Wand – eindeutig Aryans Eltern. Sie waren mit frischen Blumenkränzen geschmückt. Auf einem kleinen Schreibtisch am Fenster lagen zwei Stapel Noten und Unterrichtspläne und gleich daneben Raj´s Geige. Alles wirkte beengt, aber auch gemütlich.

„Sie wissen, dass Ihnen größere Räumlichkeiten zustehen, Raj!" Shankars – um genau zu sein. Raj, der gerade ein Tablett mit Tee, Tassen, Zucker und Milch auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch stellte, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich brauche keine größeren Räume. Diese hier sind durchaus ausreichend, Narayan."

Narayan. Wie schnell hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, von Raj so genannt zu werden. Niemand sonst nannte ihn so denn Narayan Shankar besaß nicht viele Freunde. Im Moment besaß er eigentlich nur einen wirklichen Freund. An dem Abend unten am Pavillon hatte er Raj Aryan aus einem Impuls – einem Gefühl der Verbundenheit heraus seinen Vornamen angeboten. ´Es ist schon seltsam dachte Shankar bei sich. ´Noch vor weniger als zwei Wochen konnte ich nicht erwarten, diesen Mann los zu werden. Und jetzt – jetzt hoffe ich, dass er Gurukul nie wieder verlassen wird!

Shankar sah auf die Bilder an den Wänden: „Ihre Eltern?" Raj lächelte. Liebevoll betrachtete er die Bilder. „Meine Mutter war Lehrerin vor ihrer Heirat. Als ich klein war, hat sie mir immer Geschichten erzählt. Sagen und Märchen nicht nur aus Indien sondern von überall auf der Welt. Sie hatte die Gabe, die Menschen aus den Geschichten zum Leben zu erwecken, so dass meine Freunde und ich glaubten, sie müssten uns im nächsten Augenblickt begegnen." Raj´s Gesicht nahm einen wehmütigen Ausdruck an. „Ich war neun, als sie starb." _´Megha war genauso alt, als meine Anjali starb _schoss es Shankar durch den Kopf. „Das tut mir Leid! Was ist mit Ihrem Vater noch?"

„Er starb vor ein paar Jahren. Wissen Sie, mein Vater liebte Musik. Er hat alles getan, um mir den Geigenunterricht zu ermöglichen obwohl wir es uns eigentlich nicht leisten konnten. Er hat immer gesagt: ´Ohne Liebe und Musik stirbt die Seele"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raj Aryan stand in seinem ´Klassenzimmer und sah nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit. „Was werden Sie mit Sira machen?" hatte Narayan ihn noch vor nicht einmal drei Stunden gefragt, als sie sich schließlich zum Abendessen in Richtung Esssaal wandten. Sowohl die Lehrer, als auch der Leiter Gurukuls führten bei den Mahlzeiten weiterhin die Aufsicht. „Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden." Hatte Raj nach einer Weile geantwortet. Kurz vor dem Esssaal hatte Shankar Raj noch einmal zurückgehalten. „Er hätte Ihnen und mir nicht so in den Rücken fallen dürfen, Raj." Sagte er ernst. „Seien Sie also nicht zu nachsichtig."

Leise entlockte Raj seiner Geige ein paar Töne. Seine Musik hatte ihm schon immer geholfen. Warum also nicht auch dieses Mal?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raj hielt inne, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken!" sagte Megha sanft. Für einen Augenblick genoss Raj das Gefühl von Meghas Armen, die sich um seine Schultern legten. „Meinst Du?" fragte er leise, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „In einer Sache hat Dein Vater Recht. Sira hätte zumindest erst mit ihm reden müssen. Durch seinen Brief an den Aufsichtsrat hat er nicht nur Narayan hintergangen, sondern zwingt auch mich zum Handeln." Megha lächelte, als sie Aryan den Vornahmen ihres Vaters nutzen hörte. Es war schön zu sehen, dass die beiden jetzt auf freundschaftlichem Fuß miteinander umgingen. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Papa hätte Sira dafür heraus geworfen!" meinte sie nachdenklich. Raj schüttelte den Kopf. „Was keine Lösung ist. Zumindest keine, die für mich in Frage kommt. Sira ist ein guter Lehrer. Ich weiß, dass ich reagieren muss, ich weiß nur noch nicht wie!" In Meghas Mundwinkel begann es zu zucken und ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich: „Wie wär´s, wenn du ihn empfangen würdest, wie mein Vater." Meinte sie mit einem Kichern. „Du weißt schon: mit dem Rücken zur Tür, aufrecht, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt." Raj lachte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das für mich funktioniert!" Obwohl – der Gedanke hatte durchaus was für sich! In einem Versuch, beim Thema zu bleiben fragte er schließlich: „Was soll ich also deiner Meinung nach tun?" Megha dachte eine Weile nach: „Sei einfach du selbst!" entgegnete sie schließlich. Dann lächelte sie. „Und nun spiel etwas für mich!" Raj kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunder Sira war nervös. Der Aufsichtsrat hatte Gurukul wieder verlassen. Raj Aryan war als Direktor von Gurukul bestätigt worden. Wusste er von dem Brief an Khan? Sicher hatte Khan Shankar und Aryan auf Siras Beschuldigungen angesprochen. Und Aryan hatte den Aufsichtsrat offensichtlich doch überzeugen können. Wie würde Aryan nun reagieren? Würde man Sira entlassen? Das Semester war fast zu Ende. Wäre die Situation umgekehrt gewesen, Sira hätte Aryan heraus geworfen. Niemand im Kollegium würde diese Entscheidung anzweifeln.

Raj Aryan beendete gerade die Finanzplanung für das kommende Semester, als es an der Tür seines Büros klopfte.

„Ah, Mr. Sira, kommen Sie herein!" Sira betrat das Direktorat zögernd. Shankar hätte ihn mit zugewandtem Rücken schweigend empfangen, seine Missbilligung durch seine Körperhaltung deutlich sichtbar. Aryans freundliche Begrüßung verunsicherte ihn. Shankar hatte Sira einschätzen können, aber Aryan?

Aryan dirigierte Sira zum Schreibtisch und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen. Für einen Augenblick hatte er erwägt, die kleine von Shankar selten gebrauchte Sitzecke für sein Gespräch mit Sira zu nutzen, hatte diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder verworfen.

„Mr. Sira, Sie sind lange Zeit Mr. Shankars Stellvertreter gewesen, nicht wahr?" Sira nickte. Raj Aryan musste wütend sein. Warum, verdammt noch mal war er so ruhig? Aryan lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah Sira eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Mr. Sira, lassen Sie uns gleich zum Grund dieses Gespräches kommen. Ihr Schreiben an den Aufsichtsrat hat bei unserer gestrigen Sitzung für einige Aufregung gesorgt." Aryans Stimme war ruhig. Nichts ließ erkennen, ob er wütend war. Sira wurde immer nervöser. „Ich hoffe es ist Ihnen klar, Mr. Sira, dass Ihr Verhalten eher Ihrem, als meinem Ansehen geschadet hat, sowohl bei einem Großteil der Mitglieder des Aufsichtsrates und bei Mr. Shankar. Haben Sie tatsächlich geglaubt, der Aufsichtsrat würde der Empfehlung Narayan Shankars widersprechen? Dem Mann, der Gurukul 25 Jahre lang geleitet hat?" Aryan sah Sira über seine Brillengläser hinweg direkt an. ´Nun kommt es! dachte Sira. „Ich möchte keine Namen nennen, aber mir wurde geraten, Ihr Arbeitsverhältnis mit Gurukul zu beenden." Sira schloss die Augen. Das war es! Wo würde er jetzt noch eine Anstellung als Lehrer finden? Er sah sich schon als Lehrer in einer winzigen Provinzschule, als Aryan fortfuhr: „Ich habe jedoch beschlossen, dies nicht zu tun. Ich weise Sie jedoch darauf hin, dass Sie in Ihrer Tätigkeit als stellvertretender Schulleiter einer neuen Probezeit unterliegen." Ungläubig sah Sira Aryan an. War das sein Ernst?

Aryans Gesicht war ernst. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mr. Sira. Ich bin für Kritik auch an meiner Person immer offen, soweit sie nicht hinter meinem Rücken erfolgt. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Sira!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Für die Studenten rückten die Abschlussprüfungen des laufenden Semesters immer näher. Die Anforderungen der Lehrer wurden von Tag zu Tag mehr. Vor allem Mr. Sira, bisher einer der eher nachsichtigen Lehrer, war strenger als jemals zuvor.

Abgesehen von der vielen Arbeit ging es Karan, Vicky und Samir gut. Seitdem sie dem drohenden Herauswurf aus Gurukul noch einmal entkommen waren hatte sich bei den dreien eine andauernde Hochstimmung eingestellt. Auch sonst hatte sich für die drei und ihre Freunde vieles geändert. So waren Aushilfsjobs ab sofort grundsätzlich erlaubt. Allerdings, und das hatte Raj Aryan in der letzten (und seiner ersten als Direktor) Studentenversammlung deutlich gemacht, nur unter der Vorraussetzung, dass die Leistungen des Einzelnen nicht darunter litten. Auch mussten die festgelegten Ausgehzeiten eingehalten werden.

Was für die Jungs jedoch das Wichtigste war, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich endlich auch offiziell mit ihren Mädchen treffen durften.

An diesem vorlesungsfreien Nachmittag taten Vicky, Samir und Karan genau das. Sie trafen sich alle sechs in Kaka´s Café. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie auf Raj Aryan zu sprechen. „Am Schönsten finde ich aber, dass Aryan weiter unterrichtet." Meinte Karan gerade. „Als Direktor hat er bestimmt auch so genug zu tun." Da konnten ihm die anderen nur zustimmen.

„Ja, was hättet ihr nur ohne euren Musiklehrer gemacht!" stichelte Ishika gutmütig. Seit der Fete in Gurukul mochte sie Raj Aryan. Sanjana fiel sofort mit ein: „Wahrscheinlich würden wir armen Mädels immer noch einsam vor uns hinvegetieren!" fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Dies führte, sehr zum Amüsement der drei Mädels, zu gegenteiligen Beteuerungen ihrer Freunde. Sie alle wussten, was sie Raj Aryan zu verdanken hatten, doch das konnten die drei Freunde nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Kaka betrachtete die freundschaftliche Kabbelei der drei Paare gutmütig. Die sechs hatten doch wirklich ein unverschämtes Glück. - Aber das hatte er schließlich auch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raj Aryan rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Raj blickte auf die Uhr: es war schon nach elf. Es war bereits dunkel und der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster. Raj sehnte sich nach dem Pavillon. Dem Pavillon, seiner Geige - und Megha.

„Sie arbeiten zu viel, Raj!" Narayan Shankar stand in der Tür. „Sie müssen nicht innerhalb von ein paar Wochen zum perfekten Schulleiter werden, wissen Sie?" Raj Aryan hob die Augenbrauen. Die Kopfschmerzen für einen Augenblick vergessend. „Muss ich nicht? Narayan passen Sie auf, das Sie niemand hört! Die Lehrer oder Studenten könnte bei einer derartigen Äußerung von Ihnen der Schlag treffen!" Shankar lächelte über den kleinen Scherz. Er mochte Raj Aryans Sinn für Humor. Niemand sonst hatte es seit langem gewagt, mit ihm zu scherzen. Er setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Aryan. „Ich habe meine Runde durch die Gänge gemacht und Sie dabei in Ihrem Pavillon vermisst." Nun war Raj wirklich überrascht. Er wusste von Narayans nächtlichen Runden. Doch bis auf den einen Abend, an dem Narayan ihn seinen Vornahmen angeboten hatte, hatte er Shankar nicht mehr in der Nähe des Pavillons bemerkt.

Shankars Lächeln wurde breiter. Er liebte es, Raj zu überraschen – es war so schwierig. Mehr als einmal hatte er im Dunkeln vor dem Pavillon gestanden. Gerade weit genug entfernt, um von Aryan nicht entdeckt zu werden. Auch gewöhnte er sich langsam wirklich daran, mehr zu lächeln. – Ein Anblick der dem einen oder anderen Studenten oder Lehrer immer noch Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Sie machen Ihre Sache gut, Raj." Sagte er schließlich. „Und nun erzählen Sie mir: Wie war Ihr Gespräch mit Mr. Sira?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Raj?" Shankar betrat Aryans Büro. Aryan war niergens zu sehen. Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als sein Blick auf den offenen Geigenkoffer fiel. Raj hatte wohl vergessen, ihn wieder zu schließen. Was dabei Narayans Blicke anzog war weder die Geige, noch der Koffer selbst, sondern das Blatt auf dem etwas geschrieben stand. Vorsichtig nahm er das trockene und den Kanten leicht brüchige Blatt heraus. ´Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, das von dir zu hören! Megha stand da. Tränen traten in Narayan Shankars Augen, als er die Handschrift seiner Tochter erkannte. Vorsichtig drehte er das Blatt um. ´Megha, ich liebe dich! Raj stand da.

_Rückblick_

_Der Herbst war nach Gurukul gekommen. Die Blätter färbten sich bunt und fielen von den Bäumen und morgens war es empfindlich kalt. Lächelnd hob Narayan Shankar ein Blatt auf. Wie schnell so ein Jahr verging! „Wie schön, Sie einmal lächeln zu sehen, Nr. Shankar." Überrascht drehte Shankar sich um. Aryan stand hinter ihm. „Heute ist wohl ein besonderer Morgen." Ließ dieser Mann ihn denn nie in Ruhe?_

„_In der Tat, Mr. Aryan." Antwortete Shankar schließlich." Hören Sie den Wind? In Gurukul weht dieser Wind seit vielen Jahren aus dem Osten. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte er gedreht und kam aus dem Westen. Jetzt weht er wieder aus dem Osten. Jetzt ist wieder alles beim Alten. Jetzt ist wieder alles so, wie es einmal war, Mr. Aryan. Es ist ein besonderer Morgen."_

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Aryans Stimme war voller Ironie. „Selbst der Wind hat Angst vor Ihnen. Selbst der Wind weiß, dass Sie Veränderungen hassen. Das zeigt mal wieder, wie machtvoll Angst sein kann."_

_Shankar lächelte leicht. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er genoss seine kleinen Wortgefechte mit Raj Aryan.„Sie haben mich auf diese Macht aufmerksam gemacht, Mr. Aryan. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass alle mich fürchten. Dass sie mich fürchten und Sie lieben, nicht wahr?" Shankar wurde ernst. „Aber eins sollten Sie wissen. Im Kampf zwischen Liebe und Angst wird die Angst immer siegen."_

„_Nein, nein, Mr. Shankar." Jede Spur von Ironie war aus Aryans Zügen verschwunden. Ernst fuhr er fort „Bisher haben Sie nur die Macht der Angst erlebt. Die Macht der Liebe haben Sie noch nicht erlebt. Die Liebe kann die Mauern dieses Gebäudes mit einem einzigen Blatt zum Einsturz bringen."_

„_Das würde ich gern erleben, Mr. Aryan." Shankar reichte Aryan das Blatt in seinen Händen. „Das möchte ich zu gern erleben." Mit diesen Worten wandte Shankar sich zum gehen. Wie ein Flüstern wehte der Wind Aryans Antwort hinter ihm her. „Sie werden die Macht der Liebe zu spüren bekommen, Mr. Shankar"_

_Rückblick Ende_

Raj blieb einen Augenblick in der Tür stehen, als er Narayan bei der Geige stehen sah, seinen kostbarsten Besitz immer noch in der Hand. Langsam ging er zum Schreibtisch und legte seine Mappen darauf ab. Als er auf Narayan zutrat sah er die Tränen in den Augen des anderen. „Es tut mir so Leid!" flüsterte Shankar. Raj nahm vorsichtig das Blatt aus Narayans Händen. „Megha hat Sie sehr geliebt, Narayan." Sagte er leise. Dabei legte er das kostbare Blatt vorsichtig zurück in den Geigenkoffer. Shankar schickte sich an, zu gehen. Bevor er die Tür jedoch erreichte fragte Raj leise: „Möchten Sie gerne die Geschichte dieses Blattes hören, Narayan?" Shankar nickte. Ja, er wollte mehr von Raj und Megha wissen. Sie ließen sich in der kleinen Sitzecke nieder und Raj schenkte ihnen beiden Tee ein. Dann begann er: „Es war an einem Valentinstag….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Prüfungen zum Abschluss des Semesters waren gelaufen. Am Morgen nach dem letzten Prüfungstag kündigte Raj Aryan eine gemeinsame Party zusammen mit den Mädchen von Miss Monicas Institut an. Auch hatte Raj angekündigt, dass Freunde aus dem Dorf mit eingeladen werden durften. Miss Monica, die ihren Tanz mit Raj Aryan auf dessen Geburtstagsfeier trotz des abrupten Endes sehr genossen hatte, hatte die Einladung des neuen Leiters von Gurukul voller Freude angenommen – vor allem da Raj ihr einen weiteren Tanz mit ihm versprochen hatte.

Auf Aryans Ankündigung hin machte sich kaum noch jemand mehr Gedanken darum, wie er in den Prüfungen abgeschnitten hatte. Viel wichtiger war es, sich auf die kommende Party vorzubereiten. Die Vorbereitungen wurden sofort in Angriff genommen und, sehr zur allgemeinen Verwunderung begleitete Narayan Shankar den ungewohnten Trubel mit einer Mischung aus leichter Verärgerung, und (Shankars Ansicht nach) guten Ratschlägen begleitet.

Tatsächlich wusste Shankar nicht wirklich, was er von dem fröhlichen und geschäftigen Durcheinander halten sollte. Eigentlich mochte er Feste und Feierlichkeiten nicht besonders. Sie brachten so viel Unruhe in den geregelten Tagesablauf. Andererseits hatte er sich vorgenommen, den Studenten gegenüber toleranter zu sein. Außerdem schien Raj Aryan zu wissen, was er tat.

Auch die Studenten waren sich noch lange nicht sicher, was sie von dem neuen Narayan Shankar halten sollten und ein Großteil ging ihm vorzugsweise noch immer aus dem Weg. – Andererseits: Niemand wusste, von wem es kam, doch während der Vorbereitungen kursierte hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass Shankar während der letzten Prüfungstage einen Studenten, den er auf einer seiner späten Runden erwischt hatte, doch tatsächlich hatte laufen lassen.

Die Party war im vollen Gange. Sira stand am Rande und betrachtete den fröhlichen Trubel mit säuerlichem Gesicht. Wie leicht sich doch alle von diesem Raj Aryan beeindrucken ließen! Und nun noch diese Party! All dieser Lärm und Krach, diese Tagelange Unruhe. Das war doch wirklich nicht nötig! Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen stand Sira mit seiner Meinung allerdings ziemlich allein. Fast alle Lehrer hatten sich an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt. Die Geschichtslehrerin Mrs. Rahman tanzte gerade sogar mit Herrn Joshi, Professor für Politik.

Zwischen Tänzen mit Miss Monica, Mrs. Rahman und den Studenten brachte Raj Aryan seine Geige zum singen, steppen, rocken und tanzen. Auch sein Duett mit Karan und seiner Gitarre fand stürmischen Beifall. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und schließlich begann Miss Monica, ihre Schülerinnen einzusammeln. Bevor sie den Saal verlassen konnten forderte Raj sie wieder zu einem letzten Tanz auf. Miss Monica lächelte ihn an: „Sie machen dies zu einer neuen Tradition in Gurukul, Mr. Aryan." Aryans Augen funkelten übermütig. „Wäre gegen diese Tradition irgend etwas einzuwenden, meine liebe Miss Monica?" fragte er zur allgemeinen Belustigung der Umstehenden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Semester war offiziell zu Ende. Nach und nach verließen die Studenten Gurukul und verschwanden in ihre Ferien. In ein paar Tagen würden auch die Lehrer in den Urlaub gehen.

Karan, Samir und Vicky waren unter den letzten, die Gurukul verließen. Raj saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als die drei an seine Tür klopften.

„Wir wollten Ihnen noch auf Wiedersehen sagen, bevor wir fahren, Mr. Aryan!" sagte Karan. Raj lächelte seine drei Schützlinge an und winkte sie herein. Er bat sie sich zu setzen. „Habt ihr irgend etwas besonderes vor?" fragte er, während er Tee einschenkte. Sofort fingen die drei an, von ihren Plänen zu berichten: Samir würde die erste Hälfte der Ferien bei seiner Mutter sein. Danach hatte Sanjana´s Vater ihn eingeladen, den Rest der Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen. Karan würde Kiran seinen Großeltern vorstellen. Dann hatten er und Kiran vor, zuerst ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Alles andere würde sich dann ergeben. Ishika und Vicky würden die ersten Wochen zu Hause bei ihren Eltern verbringen. Dann hatten sie zusammen mit Vickies älterem Bruder und seiner Frau eine Tour durch England geplant. Nach einer weiteren Tasse Tee machten sich auch diese drei auf den Weg in ihre Ferien

„Was werden Sie in den Ferien machen?" Shankar sah in den Regen hinaus. Die letzten Studenten waren gegen Mittag abgereist. Die Lehrer würden in den nächsten Tagen in die Ferien fahren. Raj hatte darüber hinaus als neuer Schulleiter noch einiges zu tun. Auch hatte er nichts von irgendwelchen Urlaubsplänen verlauten lassen, doch Shankar war sich sicher, dass Raj Aryan genug Freunde besaß, die er gerne besuchen wollte.

Narayan Shankar selbst hatte keine Freunde oder Verwandten, die er hätte besuchen können. Der Gedanke wegzufahren, nur um Urlaub zu machen oder aus Freude am Reisen kam ihm nicht. Also blieb er in Gurukul. Früher hatte ihn das nie gestört, doch diesmal war es anders. Der Gedanke, allein zurückzubleiben behagte Narayan Shankar nicht.

Sie waren in Raj´s Büro und Narayan Shankar starrte bereits seit über einer halben Stunde in den Regen hinaus. Seine Haltung wirkte noch angespannter als sonst. Raj hatte einen vagen Verdacht, dass Narayans merkwürdige Anspannung mit dem Beginn der Ferien zusammenhing. Doch er spürte, dass er Shankar nicht drängen durfte und konzentrierte sich auf seine Unterrichtsplanung für das kommende Semester.

Bei Narayans Frage sah Raj von seiner Arbeit auf. „Nun, ich habe für die nächste Zeit mit Vorbereitungen für das kommende Semester noch einiges zu tun." Antwortete er ruhig. „dazu kommt ein sicherlich interessantes Treffen mit dem Aufsichtsrat in der übernächsten Woche." Shankar warf Raj einen scharfen Blick zu. Es hatte erst ein weiteres Treffen mit dem Aufsichtsrat gegeben. Wie zu erwarten hatte Yash Akhtar versucht, Raj Aryan soweit wie möglich zu blockieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass er den jüngeren Mann nicht für voll nahm. Raj dagegen hatte alle seine Punkte mit stichfesten Argumenten abgesichert und sich letztendlich durchgesetzt.

„Sie haben sicher Freunde, die Sie besuchen wollen." Raj lachte leise. „Ja, ich habe Freunde." Antwortete er. „Und so wie es aussieht, wird der eine oder andere mich besuchen!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narayan Shankar saß in seinem Wohnzimmer. Das einzige Geräusch war das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin und der Regen, der gegen die Scheiben schlug. So sehr ähnelte diese Nacht einer anderen nur wenige Wochen zuvor.

Auch in dieser Nacht dachte Narayan Shankar an Megha. Doch zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Tod fühlte er keine Leere und keinen Schmerz dabei, sondern die Liebe, die er für sie empfand. ´_Ich bin gekommen, um Ihren Schmerz zu teilen, Mr. Shankar. Und meine Liebe. _Hatte Raj Aryan zu ihm gesagt. – Und genau das hatte er getan. Narayan Shankar hatte einen Sohn gewonnen. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, hätte er nicht seine Tochter verloren.

Ein leises Klopfen riss Narayan Shankar aus seinen Gedanken. Raj Aryan stand in der Tür, in der Hand ein alt aussehendes Holzkästchen, welches Narayan Shankar bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. „Haben sie Lust auf eine Runde Schach, Narayan?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Narayan Shankar betrachtete das alte Schachbrett und die liebevoll verzierten Spielfiguren. „Ein schönes Spiel!" sagte er anerkennend, die schwarze Dame in der Hand haltend. Raj nickte. „Das Spiel gehörte meinem Urgroßvater." Erzählte er. „Nach einem Brand im Haus meines Großvaters war es das Einzige, was von seinen Sachen über geblieben war. Mein Großvater gab es mir kurz vor seinem Tod. Ich habe es immer bei mir, egal wohin ich gehe." Raj wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Spielen Sie schwarz oder weiß?"

Es blieb nicht bei dem einen Spiel. Narayan und Raj waren etwa gleich starke Spieler und die gewonnenen und verlorenen Spiele waren ausgeglichen verteilt. Nach dem vierten oder fünften Spiel erhob sich Raj Aryan. „Das müssen wir unbedingt mal wieder wiederholen." Narayan nickte. Wider Erwarten reichte Raj ihm das Spiel. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, das Spiel hier aufzubewahren?" fragte er.

Narayan Shankar hielt das Schachspiel noch in der Hand, als Raj sich zum Gehen wandte. Narayan zögerte einen Augenblick. „Raj, warten Sie einen Augenblick!" rief er ihn zurück. „Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen!"

Raj folgte Narayan in ein Zimmer, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Raum war in warmen Farben gestrichen. Tücher und Bilder hingen an den Wänden. In einer Ecke stand eine Staffelei - das darauf stehende Bild mit einem Tuch verhängt. Alles wirkte sauber und aufgeräumt. – aber unbewohnt. Als wäre schon lange niemand mehr hier gewesen. _Meghas Zimmer_ dachte Raj. „Sie haben mal zu mir gesagt, Sie wären zurück nach Gurukul gekommen, weil Sie begriffen haben, dass Megha uns beide gebraucht hat." Begann Shankar. „In dieser Nacht kam ich hierher, hier in das Zimmer meiner Tochter und mir wurde klar, dass Sie Recht hatten." Shankar zog das Tuch von der Staffelei. Das Bild zeigte Megha, Narayan – und Raj. Narayan Shankar wandte sich ihm wieder zu, Tränen schimmerten in seine Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, das ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dies zu erkennen, mein Sohn."

„Es gibt nichts weshalb du um Vergebung bitten müsstest!" flüsterte Raj, als sie sich umarmten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raj Aryan und Narayan Shankar begrüßten wie jeden Morgen gemeinsam die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Raj konnte Megha neben sich spüren. Sie war jetzt immer präsent. Auf den Weg zurück in die Schule drückte er Meghas Hand. Auf ihren fragenden Blick nickte er in Richtung Narayan. „Meinst du, es ist soweit?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Meinst du, er kann mich nun sehen?" Raj lächelte. Zögernd, fast ängstlich ergriff Megha die Hand ihres Vaters.

Narayan Shankar war tief in seinen Erinnerungen vom Vorabend versunken, als eine Hand die seine ergriff. Überrascht sah er auf. „Megha?!"


End file.
